FOLLOW ME DOWN
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Esto debía tener una explicación lógica… ¡Ya está! ¡Haría salir esos pensamientos cursis de su cabeza con ayuda de la Colt! ¡Porque Dean Winchester no es un quinceañera enamorada! Mucho menos de un jodido ángel ¡No lo era! CastielxDean ONESHOT


Ann: Ehhh?...Hi n.n

Ro: Siempre te pones nerviosa con un nuevo Fic u¬u

Ann: Seria extraño si no ¬/¬

Ro: Bien, como la mayoría de ideas de Ann o.o, esto surgió escuchando la canción **"Follow Me Down"** n—n

Ann: Hermosa canción º¬º, y como sencillamente adoro a Dean º¬º (_babas_) quise intentarlo n—n. Y para acompañarme esta mí amiga Ro n—n

Ro: Yo no soy la que escribe oO. De acuerdo, algunas aclaraciones n-n, este Fic extraño es un nuevo intento, así que sean pacientes con ella n-n.

Ann: Es la primera vez con la pareja oo, por eso no sean muy duros conmigo TT¬TT

Ro: Supernatural no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de **CastielxDean **¡Homo fóbicos fuera!, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos òÔ, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

FOLLOW ME DOWN **(3OH!3)**:

Pensar, en una fresca mañana de otoño no era realmente diferente o al menos agradable; en realidad, tampoco ayudaba ver los suaves y cálidos despliegues del sol contra la ventana de esa habitación de motel. Aun cuando las cortinas estuvieran abiertas, había un denso y tórrido ambiente provisto de lánguidos destellos.

—Hn

De mala gana se fue hacia atrás en la cama. El colchón crujió y soltó el polvo natural de las sabanas que no son cambiadas a diario. No es como si pudiera quejarse cuando era el único lugar _en-ninguna-parte; _personalmente se hubiera quedado en su nena, pero las constantes quejas de Sam lo estaban cansando. Más tarde iría con el encargado para pedir tendidos nuevos, a no ser que se le olvide, o se quede dormido.

Este día en particular estaba muy cansado por la misión de hace unos días, y el hecho de no tener un lugar donde descansar (_estar en la mitad de la nada influye en ello)_. Lidiaron con una bruja en un bosque, algo inesperado, sospechoso, pero con todo ese puto problema del apocalipsis pocas cosas le sorprendían, tal vez lo aturdían un poco, pero podía sobreponerse.

—…

Sin embargo, pensar no era para Dean Winchester, o al menos no con ese grado de seria reflexión. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Él no era precisamente una persona muy metida en estar divagando sobre la vida en general, pero cuando lo hacía era porque tenía un problema tan grande que difícilmente podía con él, por ejemplo…no se ¿el fin del mundo?

—Castiel.

Esto no tenía que ver precisamente con un homicidio a nivel mundial, pero igual le fastidiaba. Casi quería golpear al primer infeliz que busque pelea.

—Hmm mejor no- masculló al intentar pararse. De verdad estaba muy adolorido, la maldita perra lo lanzó contra unos árboles- Demonios.

Con los brazos a lo largo del colchón y los pies colgando del final de la cama, miró fijamente el techo desteñido por la humedad. Sam fue por algo de comer, Dean apenas podía moverse y aunque pudiera (_porque si podía) _no quería hacerlo a no ser que la situación lo ameritara (_como que Lucifer entrara en la habitación) _No fue difícil decidir quién iba, el siempre útil "piedra, papel o tijera" les ayudo en difícil problema, después de todo ambos estaban exhaustos y el pueblo quedaba a 15 minutos, por lo que, en total serian 30 minutos de solitaria caminata.

Por ahora los Winchester sólo deseaban dos cosas: comer y dormir, de preferencia en un sitio medio decente (_aprendieron a no ser muy exigente) _y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Aunque, ya no estaba tan seguro si Sam fue quien perdió, después de todo se quedo solo con sus pensamientos, y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Pronto, las circunstancias le hicieron fruncir el ceño de mala gana. No era su culpa sentirse así, todo es por ese estúpido ángel del demonio.

…maldito Castiel hijo de…

"…_**respira Dean, tranquilo, estás perdiendo el rumbo de la situación"**_

Usualmente pensamientos tan razonables no surcan su cabeza, por lo que eso demostraba la gravedad del asunto. Despacio, cerró los ojos mientras giró algo adolorido, para acostarse de lado; la luz mortecina de la tarde no alcanzaba a tocarlo, pero de todas formas le fastidiaba.

Una parte de su ser le decía que no quería pensar en nada, después de todo él era terco y era mejor vivir en la ignorancia del _"si no lo acepto no existe" _ Aburrido resopló. También es cierto que ya no quería vivir en la negación, estaba harto de eso y ya que el mundo se iba acabar, pues, no le pareció tan mala idea intentar aclarar un poco su mente. Claro que eso fue en un principio, ahora maldecía la estúpida idea.

Castiel…él, bueno…

—Diablos- refunfuño arisco. De nuevo se movió para quedar boca abajo y acomodarse hasta que estuvo totalmente sobre la cama. La almohada tenía un ligero olor a polvo que le hizo estornudar.

No iba a decir lo que sentía, suficiente tenía con la presión en el pecho, los latidos irregulares de su corazón cada vez que se aparecía como un fantasma, y la jodida indecisión de querer hacer algo, que, todavía no sabía que era. La renuencia en averiguarlo no lo hacía sentir mejor, ni más cómodo. Definitivamente no iba a aceptarlo, porque Dean Winchester no es una estúpida quinceañera enamorada. Mucho menos de un ángel…

¡Porque no lo era!

Todo esto debía ser obra de esa puta aura celestial, estuvo expuesto a ella desde hace mucho. El tiempo que pasaban juntos se había prolongado notablemente; y aunque en realidad no le molestaba…debía tener consecuencias ¿cierto?

Los bonitos ojos verdes se entrecerraron. El apocalipsis tenía toda la culpa.

—Cállate Dean- se reprendió entre dientes por sentir una incómoda molestia en la boca del estomago (_catalogarlo como mariposas revoloteando era totalmente cursi, así que no lo haría) _cuando pensaba en el pelinegro.

No entendía que pasaba, porque aceptémoslo, la biblia nos engaño al afirmar que los ángeles eran hermosos seres celestiales; si no miren a Uriel y Zachariah, la palabra atractivo o atrayente estaba a años luz de ellos. Dean no podía siquiera imaginar querer tocarlos con otra intención que no fuera golpearlos (_o al menos intentarlo)_

—Hn

…sin embargo, ahora iría a cortarse las manos por estar pensando cosas tan desagradables con un par de sujetos, que por cierto detestaba ¿Dónde dejó Sammy el cuchillo para matar demonios?

Somnoliento suspiro sin llegar a moverse. Seguramente lo llevaba consigo; más tarde seguiría con sus divagaciones suicidas, por ahora debía retomar el problema con la esperanza de solucionar algo antes de caer dormido.

Su respiración se hizo suave y acompasada, mientras los ojos entreabiertos mostraban el agradable letargo que lo adormecía. A regañadientes abrazó la almohada. Afrontémoslo, Jimmy no era nada sexy, el poco tiempo que compartió con él le pareció tan casual y normal que casi rayaba en lo aburrido, sin mencionar que esa devoción de mierda hacia Dios podía crisparle los nervios. A Castiel se lo valía (_aunque a veces también lo exasperaba) _porque es un…bueno, un ángel, se supone que eso hacen, exceptuando a Lucifer, pero no iba a entrar en detalles. Aunque había algo que Dean tenía muy claro, y es que Jimmy no se parecía en nada a Cass, oh no, eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, terminologías opuestas de dos mundos.

El ángel tenía un encanto misterioso, y aunque a veces lo enloquecía su desentendimiento hacia los humanos, otras veces podía resultarle muy gracioso (_como la vez que lo llevo a un prostíbulo) _Si le gustara (_y no decía que fuera así) _era por algo que aun no entendía. Seguramente que se hubiera rebelado contra los suyos y convertido voluntariamente en un traidor, sólo porque confiaba en él, mostraba ese tipo de entrega que no veía muy seguido…incluso podía ser algo…ehh… ¿lindo?

—…

¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡¿Dónde estaba la Colt? Haría salir esos pensamientos cursis de su cabeza con ella. Si no fuera por…

…

…

…

¿Qué era ese silencio? Algo no iba bien, con cuidado giró para acostarse en la espalda. Sintió una presencia intrusa, por lo que las alertas en su cabeza se encendieron de inmediato.

—¿Uh?

Un par de ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión. La cercanía y la fantasmagórica aparición, consiguieron que pegara la espalda al colchón por acto reflecto. Tensó en un principio, se las arreglo para fruncir el ceño y reprimir cualquier expresión de susto.

A su lado, sentado en la cama, Castiel apoyó una mano a un lado de la cabeza del cazador, por lo que termino ligeramente inclinado. A pesar de la marcada distancia, Dean no se relajó, pues no veía la necesidad de la cercanía, no había motivos para comprobar si estaba dormido cuando tenía los ojos perfectamente abiertos.

—Cass…-empezó luego de un largo silencio- ¿Qué te he dicho del espacio personal?

Nadie se movió, el ángel se mantuvo neutral, con el exasperante estoicismo de siempre.

—Que respete la privacidad ajena- recitó las palabras del mayor de los Winchester sin llegar a apartarse.

—¿Te parece que lo estás haciendo?- bufó de mala gana.

Se veía gracioso, o eso le pareció a Castiel. Él no lucía particularmente enojado, pero si un poco exasperado por no conseguir que le hiciera caso.

Dean lo comparó con tratar con un niño pequeño, o una mascota desobediente. Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, sólo un denso silencio y la seria expresión que no tenía intenciones de alejarse. Así que, sintiéndose un poco exasperado y demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto, intentó moverse para ganar espacio; sin embargo, ese par de intensos ojos azules lo frenaron. Había algo que le decía sin hablar, por lo que se quedo quieto. Esa mirada tenía un tinte de confusa preocupación que de nuevo disparó todas las alarmas de peligro; después de todo, no habían muchas cosas que preocuparan a un ángel, básicamente (_en estos momentos) _era el apocalipsis.

—¿Todo está bien Cass?- tanteó al apoyarse en los codos. El otro apenas y se movió un poco para darle algo de espacio, pero no fue muy lejos- ¿Cass?

Presiono impaciente. Sabía que le quería decir algo, pero no se veía seguro de hacerlo. Eso bastó para mosquearlo, aunque no negaría que también comenzó a preocuparse. Inevitablemente recordó la vez que Castiel ingresó en sus sueños queriendo decirle algo y lo único que consiguió, (_luego de una prolongada desaparición_) fue una respuesta seca: _"Yo no le sirvo a los humanos Dean, mucho menos a ti"_ Por eso lo miró inquieto ¿acaso le paso algo a Sam? ¿Lucifer lo atrapo mientras compraba las hamburguesas? ¿Miguel lo encontró? ¿Bobby estaba muerto? ¿Helen y Jo regresaron como zombis a matarlos? ¡¿Chuck estaba escribiendo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando estaban cerca? ¡¿Qué maldita sea? ¡¿Qué?

—Todo está bien Dean. No hay nadie herido ni muerto. Y seguramente nada de lo que estas pensando está ocurriendo ahora.

A veces se preguntaba si le leía la mente…

…

…

…

…porque él…ya no podía hacerlo ¿cierto? Sus ojos verdes flaquearon un segundo, pero no mostró mayor sorpresa en su rostro salvo por un gracioso mohín de falso enojo. De repente se sintió incomodo por contemplar la idea de estar tan expuesto. Si le leía la mente, definitivamente estaba jodido.

En el instante en que Dean lo vio medio sonreír, no se sintió ni medianamente mejor, más bien fue como si se cayera en un hondo y profundo vacio. Castiel no lo hacía apropósito, pero gracias a la cercanía, podía ver ciertas expresiones que se le hacían divertidas. Leer a ese humano no era tan fácil, a veces necesitaba estar a escasos centímetros para lograrlo, cosa que aparentemente no era permitido, a no ser que sea en ciertas circunstancias y ocasiones.

—Dean, no había la cerveza que querías así que….

Cuando Sam entró por la puerta, se quedo parado bajó en marco, con la mano aun en la perilla. Verlos tan cerca era un poco extraño, pero no específicamente anormal considerando que Castiel tenía la mala costumbre de invadir el espacio personal (_curiosamente de ese Winchester en particular) _Sin embargo, lo interesante del asunto, fue ver a su hermano relajarse con su llegada, casi pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír en alivio.

—¿Todo está bien?- tanteó el menor al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y tirar las llaves en el mesón de la derecha.

Dean no dudaba de la palabra de Castiel, pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio a Sam entrar. Así que aprovechando el momento, se bajó de la cama y fue por su hamburguesa, porque esa era su naturaleza y porque estar tan cerca comenzaba a perturbarle.

Sam se limitó a pedirle una silenciosa explicación con la mirada, pero él se encogió de hombros en completo desentendimiento mientras le arrebató la bolsa de comida. Por ello, intento parecer enojado, pero al final sonrió ligeramente. Por lo menos su hermano estaba comiendo de nuevo. Eso era un indicio que se encontraba mejor, y no, como cuando enfrentaron a Hambre. De reojo observo al pelinegro, que también lo miraba; supuso, que si el otro cazador no caminaba como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación, entonces todo iba bien.

—No sabía que iba a venir…tú… ¿quieres comer algo?

—Los ángeles no comen Sammy- dijo Dean luego de sacar la hamburguesa, y dejar la bolsa en la mesita junto a la cama.

El menor de los Winchester miró al ángel una última vez, antes de ir por su comida. Castiel apenas entrecerró un poco los ojos como si estuviera molesto; su mirada se mantuvo fija en el castaño, Dean no sabía si Sam hizo algo para enojarlo (_claro, además de todo el asunto de la sangre demoniaca)_ Pero igual lo ignoro por el momento. Desinteresado, destapo la cerveza y se tiró en la cama contraria, con la intención de relajarse.

—Tsk- Castiel chasqueó la lengua. Bastó con ponerse de pie para llamar la atención de los cazadores. De verdad se veía inquieto, así que ambos aguardaron en silencio sin apenas moverse.

—¿Cass?- llamó Sam al verlo dar largos pasos que lo situaron cerca de su hermano.

—…

El rubio lo miro en silencio, o al menos fue lo único que pudo hacer antes que dos dedos se posaran en su frente. La polvorosa habitación se distorsionó, sólo fue una mancha borrosa que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Posteriormente, la inusual y repentina brisa lo obligo a abrirlos de nuevo. Analizó aturdido, el blanco y nubloso paisaje que no se le hacía conocido. Presuroso giró sobre los talones. Hacia tanto frio que se abrazo a sí mismo, pero no reparo en la nieve que caía calmosa sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Cas…!

—¡Todo es tú culpa!- interrumpió el ángel. La repentina aparición lo hizo retroceder por instinto.

—¿Q…que?

Temblando por el clima y la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en sus hombros, vio a Castiel alejarse para comenzar a dar pasos indecisos, en un gesto muy similar al suyo cuando algo le molestaba.

—¿De…qué estás…hablando?- pregunto Dean, con la voz quebrada por el frio.

Desesperado, intentó mantener el calor corporal que tan afanosamente se le escapaba. La afirmación no le sorprendió, aun cuando no sabía a qué se refería; últimamente todo parecía ser su culpa. En respuesta, su mirada se rompió por dentro. Era agotador que esto ocurriera, porque se ha vuelto tan frecuente que sentía que se estaba cayendo y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer levantarse.

—No hagas eso- reprendió Castiel a pesar de sólo mirarlo de reojo. Luego se acercó con fieros pasos.

—¿Qué…que cosa?- tirito- ¡Demonios, que frio!

Intento concentrarse, de verdad que sí, pero si el viento seguía soplando de esa manera, le daría una neumonía.

—¡Esa expresión!- señaló casi acusador. Winchester tenía un semblante de sincero desentendimiento, sin rastro de arrogancia, o de esa mascara de fuerza que lentamente se iba desmoronando. Sólo era un limpio y bonito gesto de desconcierto, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño- ¡Todas estas emociones son tú culpa! Comienzo a confundirme, no entiendo nada. La indecisión afecta mi juicio y…

—Wow, wow, calma vaquero- dijo el cazador al alzar una mano para tranquilizarlo. No intentó otra cosa, porque de moverse demasiado perdería calor corporal- No te…entiendo.

—¡Me estoy cayendo!- exclamo enojado.

—¿Cayendo?- le tomó dos segundos comprender- Pensé…que…era una decisión…personal.

—…

Esta vez, el otro se relajo casi de golpe. Dean lo miro con duda. Aun no se acostumbraba a esos cambios bruscos; a veces le costaba trabajo saber que pensaba. Tampoco podía afirmar, ni sentirme completamente seguro de haber descifrado sus intenciones (_al menos no tratándose de algo serio)_ Era tan neutro y cerrado que se preguntaba porque demonios le gust…

…¡No iba a decirlo! Enfurruñado, chasqueó la lengua para retomar la situación. Tal vez no podía leerlo bien, pero había aprendido ciertas cosas que le ayudaban a entenderlo mejor.

—¿Quieres…caerte?

—No sé

—Hombre, no se…porque querrías…hacerlo…. ¿sabes? Ser…humano, no es…tan….grandioso

Una sonrisa divertida curvó los delgados y azules labios de Dean. Castiel desvió el rostro un momento, había una notable distancia entre ambos, y aunque el sutil apoyo lo relajo un poco, de todas formas no intento acercarse.

—Cass…. ¿Podríamos, no sé…hablar en un lugar…do…donde no se…me congele…el trasero?

Comenzaba a dolerle respirar, era como si una fría espada se le incrustara en los pulmones. Más, eso fue suficiente para que el ángel lo miraran de soslayo. El cazador se abrazaba con insistencia; de seguir así se enfermaría, o caería desmayado con las extremidades entumidas. A veces olvidaba que sólo era un humano. Cansado, resopló al colocar los dedos en su frente. Eso fue lo único que necesito, ambos estaban de vuelta en el pequeño pueblo de la mitad de la nada. No se encontraban precisamente en el motel, aunque desde esa colina podían verlo.

El pelinegro lo llevó a una parte de las boscosas montañas, por lo que suponía que aun no terminaban de hablar. Dean prefirió centrarse en el entorno, después de todo, tratar temas profundos no era lo suyo, de hecho, si pudiera escapar lo haría, pero se trataba de una de las pocas personas (_no iba a buscar otro adjetivo para calificarlo) _que daban todo por él, así que suponía que estaba en deuda, además no creía que lo fuera a dejar en paz hasta que terminara. Aun tembloroso, se sacudió la nieve de encima. Su ropa estaba húmeda, y los cálidos rayos del sol eran insuficientes para reconfortarlo. Estar en una montaña no resultaba precisamente agradable en ese momento.

—Entonces….-divagó Dean por el largo silencio. Sin mirarlo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un tronco caído, con la intención de sentarse en él- ¿Vas a irte?

—¿Irme?- repitió mientras vio al otro frotarse los brazos—¿Quieres que me valla?- pregunto con un duro tono que atrajo la atención de los ojos verdes— ¿Ya no sirvo si me caigo?

—No me refería…a eso- masculló algo desubicado de su agresividad.

No era bueno hacerlo enfadar. Las veces que Castiel se enojo con él, recibió una paliza. No es como si le tuviera miedo, pero es fácil aturdirse cuando no se entiende que pasa. Seria mentira decir que no lo quería cerca _(a este paso terminaría con una persona y media, Sam y Bobby. Aunque realmente no sabía cuál de los dos era la media persona) _pero pedirle que se quedara era complicado cuando… ¿es su culpa? Momento ¿Por qué es su culpa?

—¡Oye…!

Cuando se disponía a pedirle una explicación, lo encontró con el rostro ligeramente ladeado, como siempre que no entendía algo. Luego lo vio acercarse; apenas movió la cabeza, por lo que lo asocio a las veces en que intentaba escuchar mejor.

—¿Qué demonios haces?- pregunto Dean por verlo cada vez más cerca.

—Escucho tus emociones.

El enojo de Castiel fue suplido por una entonación neutra de voz, aunque al mayor de los Winchester no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¡No hagas eso!- reprendió luego de incorporarse.

—Estas nervioso, también algo ansioso; aunque tienen un matiz similar ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlas?

—¡Cass!- advirtió amenazante. Sin pensarlo se alejó de quien no dejaba de avanzar.

—Tú corazón late cada vez más rápido ¿eso es porque estas nervioso?

—Cass, si no te detienes juró que voy a golpearte.

No es como si eso generara alguna diferencia, él no podía con un ángel, pero tenía que intentarlo. Además ahora no era un buen momento para impartirle clases sobre "_emociones humanas" _No obstante, nervioso no era la palabra para describirlo, más bien, sentía como si quisiera matar a alguien si ese imbécil se enteraba de lo que últimamente le provocaba.

—…

Pero el pelinegro se detuvo sin aviso. Dean recobro la compostura, frunció el ceño tan rápido como pudo y afiló la mirada. Su corazón palpito como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y la respiración se volvió un más pesada de lo que debería.

—¡No tienes derecho a…!

Si pensó que Castiel se detuvo por sus amenazas, se equivoco como siempre. Ese tipo de cosas no servían contra él, en especial cuando usualmente eran ignoradas. Además, se trataba de un mal nacido ser celestial que tenía mejores amenazas _(como la vez que le dijo, que lo regresaría al infierno si no cumplía los deseos de Dios)_

Porque, sinceramente ¿Qué podía hacer Dean en su contra, además de golpearlo y terminar con un terrible dolor en la mano?

—Hn

Cuando menos lo pensó, lo vio alzar una mano sin tocarlo. Eso pareció suficiente para lanzarlo contra un árbol, con ayuda de la puta fuerza angelical. El duro choque contra el tronco, lo hizo cerrar los ojos por el golpe tras la cabeza. Adolorido gruñó por lo bajo, pero no pudo pensar en nada por la mano que le cubrió la mirada. Por un momento pensó que lo podría a dormir, pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo extraño cuando sintió un par de cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo por el susto.

Suaves en un principio, los sintió moverse en un efímero roce en el que apenas se tocaban. No obstante, toda delicadeza se perdió al sentir una húmeda lengua delinearlos. Eso pareció suficiente para que Dean reaccionara. Su cuerpo se tensó y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue alzar las manos para apartarlo. Intento hacerlo, pero el jodido ángel se las ingenio para irrumpir en su boca. Nunca en sus más locas divagaciones pensó que sería el otro quien tomara la iniciativa, aunque personalmente él no hubiera dado el primer paso.

Más, no pudo seguir pensando en ello gracias a la corriente eléctrica que viajo por su espalda. El sugerente y húmedo roce lo erizó, su cerebro no proceso adecuadamente, por lo que dejo de forcejear.

Demonios ¿Dónde aprendió a besar de esa manera? Un leve gemido murió en su garganta. Aturdido, sus manos le apretaron los brazos, pero Castiel no se movió ni un centímetro. En este punto el cazador no sabía si no lo apartaba gracias a esa monstruosa fuerza sobrehumana, o en verdad no quería alejarlo.

No pudo pensarlo. Sus besos eran deliciosos, la forma en que sus labios se movían contra los suyos y lo lamia sin recato ni pudor, casi podían cortarle la respiración. Aunque, al final paulatinamente se alejó, Dean intentó hablar, aunque las palabras no salieron. Tampoco es como si importara demasiado. Por la manera en que movió los labios para formular una silababa, se produjo un indirecto contacto en el que genero la falsa ilusión de corresponder los besos.

—…

Un poco agitado, el rubio se quedo quieto con un furioso rubor en las mejillas. El ángel aun estaba a un palmo de distancia, así que sentía un tibio aliento abanicarlo. Todavía le cubría los ojos, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Tuvo que armarse de valor (_que aparentemente estaba igual de descolocado que él) _para apartarle la mano.

Castiel lo permitió, pero no se alejó. De hecho, el primogénito de los Winchester notó que le colocó la extremidad libre sobre el pecho, seguramente para evitar que escapara.

El viento que danzo entre las ramas de los arboles, crujió con templanza mientras el silencio que le sucedió se hizo largo y desesperante.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?

—Eres un imbécil Dean

—¡¿Qué?

De haber podido lo hubiera golpeado. Pero estaba lo suficientemente desorientado, como para poder seguir ese hilo de pensamientos absurdos. Con el ceño fruncido, detalló en el rostro neutro y el tinte de repentino enojo.

—¡Yo no fui quien te arrincono contra un árbol!- se defendió Dean sin saber porque lo hacía. Pero se encontraba muy alterado como para pensar en ello- ¡¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a besar así? ¡¿Qué no sabes que los besos son…?

—Sé lo que significan- cortó Castiel con dureza- Los recuerdos de Jimmy sirven en algunas ocasiones.

A regañadientes, guardo silencio. Aun estaba notablemente enojado, sin embargo a Cass se le hacía divertida la situación. Ahora lo tenía contra un árbol y sin posibilidades de escapar. Tal vez debería dejarlo ir, los pobres intentos de ganar espacio así lo pedían, pero eso no sería entretenido.

Al final el rubio se rindió, dejó de forcejear para mirar fijamente los ojos azules. El rubor en las mejillas no fue atendido, pues debía arreglar esto antes de preocuparse por trivialidades.

—¡¿Por qué diablos me besaste?

Pudo haber sido más sutil, pero cuando Dean Winchester es sometido a mucha presión, llega un momento en que explota. Por eso, el pelinegro lo analizó con cuidado. Podía saber que no estaba enojado, tal vez un poco molesto, es difícil saberlo con tantas emociones juntas. Sin embargo eran esos atisbos de alegría y euforia, los que lo hicieron sonreír de medio lado. Sensaciones similares surgían cada vez que se le acercaba, así que no estaba tan preocupado por su agresividad.

Dean pareció notarlo, pues entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza.

—¿Estás leyendo mis emociones?- pregunto al arrastrar las palabras.

—Si

—¡No lo hagas!

Castiel también podía ser terco cuando quería, en especial ahora que el cazador lo estaba enloqueciendo. Quizás sólo era su lado humano, desde que abandono el cielo sus poderes disminuyeron, y aunque sabía que Jimmy aun no podía hacer nada contra su aura divina, debía buscar cualquier cosa que explicara su situación.

Ese humano en particular era extraño. Claro que, debía serlo ¿cierto? Si no ¿Qué clase de mortal es capaz de producirle esas sensaciones? Está bien, admitía que ser el recipiente de Miguel no lo hacia el ser más común del universo, pero esa explicación se le hacía pobre e insuficiente, y resguardarse en ella le dejaba un insípido sabor en la boca. Ser un ángel no mejoraba su situación, no se supone que sienta este tipo de cosas. Por lo que, esto cada vez se hacía más complicado.

—¿Me estas escuchando Cass?

—…

De reojo lo miró, pero el rostro estoico no se inmutó. Dean intentó soltarse, era ridículo que sólo lo detuviera con una mano, de seguir así lo golpearía ¡Y no le importaba si se fracturaba la mano en el proceso!

—Claro que te escucho- resopló Castiel con un gracioso mohín exasperado. Tuvo que aplicar un poco más de fuerza para que dejara de moverse, aunque no demasiada para hacerle daño- Siempre escucho.

¿Se supone que eso tenga algún significado en especial? El rubio no lo supo, dudoso enarcó una ceja frente a la intensa mirada que lo estremeció.

¡Claro que lo escuchaba! Siempre lo hacía ¡Por él se reveló! ¡Por él asesino a sus hermanos! ¡Por él hacía cada maldita cosa! Demonios, incluso parecía un jodido esbirro. No podía culpar al apocalipsis (_aunque quería hacerlo) _porque, desde antes que se desatara ese caos de mierda, sentía la misma incertidumbre disfrazada de curiosidad. Comenzó a notarlo cuando creció una desconocida preocupación por su bienestar. Después, experimento preocupación cuando los planes no salían como deberían, y el otro terminaba casi muerto. Pero al final, lo embargo una repentina necesidad de verlo bien, cosa que tal vez sucedería si no tuviera tantas pesadillas y sonriera más.

—Estoy cansado- suspiró.

Agotado por no saber qué hacer, harto de la indecisión y definitivamente enojado con Dean, por ser como era. Le aterraba la idea de caerse, en especial cuando los humanos eran tan frágiles como el mismo Winchester había mostrado en algunas ocasiones.

—Cass…-llamó con cuidado. Su propio fastidio se esfumo al verlo tan abrumado. Pero, cuando la furiosa mirada se alzó, sólo pudo tensarse un poco.

—Eres un idiota- repitió Castiel. Apretó la camisa de su pecho para frenar cualquier posible burla con respecto a decir "groserías"- No voy a caerme.

—Nh…eso es genial- masculló descolocado. Tenerlo de nuevo a un palmo de distancia no facilitaba las cosas, de hecho pegó la espalda insistentemente contra el tronco, en un reflejo inútil.

—No lo hare por alguien como tú- gruñó con un tono incierto. Tampoco es como si se viera muy seguro, pues cuando se trataba de emociones humanas podía ser muy trasparente.

—¿Eh?

Los bonitos ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces en incomprensión. Las palabras lo golpearon tan repentinamente, que tardo en procesar la información. Sus labios quedaron deliciosamente entreabiertos tras intentar decir algo.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Una emoción extraña lo invadió de nuevo. Sabia para qué eran los besos, pero eso no significaba que entendiera el placer implícito en ellos. Hace un momento le pareció un buen modo de expresar la frustración que le generaba; así que dejó que el impulso humano de Jimmy se hiciera cargo.

Mas, cuando Dean se lamió los labios por sentirlos secos, todo se fue al diablo. Sin pensar se acercó de nuevo. La suave textura lo erizó, aunque esta vez fue completamente diferente ya que fue correspondido. Al principio se tocaron algo indecisos, luego sencillamente se perdieron en la boca contraria.

—Hmmm

Ignoraban quien suspiro, pero tampoco importó, los dos se acercaron tanto que cuando quisieron ser consientes de ello, ambos cuerpos se presionaban demandantemente. Castiel lo lamio despacio, para remarcar cada pequeño detalle. Quería quedarse así por más tiempo, quizás para siempre, invadir su boca y oírlo suspirar de nuevo.

Pero Dean es Dean, y no le gusta ser sometido, por lo que se movió. Bastó con algo tan sencillo para que el ángel reaccionara.

…¿Quería quedarse así para siempre?

—…

Se apartó más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado. Casi podía jurar que sintió un tirón que lo alejaba del cielo, así que retrocedió algo torpe. Los orbes verdes lo siguieron sin entender. Esos endemoniados y bonitos ojos consiguieron que frunciera el ceño. El humano tenía un tenue y curioso rubor en las mejillas, que consiguió que se mordiera los labios.

Dios, quería acercase y comérselo a besos. Tal vez si buscaba en los recuerdos de Jimmy encontraría cosas más interesantes para hacer.

"_**Nonononononono"**_ abrumado negó un par de veces la cabeza.

—…

Aturdido, Winchester se acomodo. Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, pero el otro retrocedió al más mínimo movimiento. Arisco frunció el ceño.

—Cass…

No quería escucharlo, sentirlo o probarlo, porque con cada paso cerca de él sentía que se caía. Tal vez eso no sonaba tan mal, incluso era una idea tentadora.

—¡No me voy a caer!- afirmó terco- No importa lo mucho que me gustes.

—…

Esa era una graciosa manera de confesarse. Con un grito y la mirada afilada en amenaza. Dean que se acercaba, frenó de golpe como si los pies se le hubieran pegado al suelo.

—¿Nh?

La elocuencia nunca ha sido el lado fuerte del rubio, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente, el bastardo desapareció. Instintivamente miró en todas las direcciones, aun cuando sabía que no lo iba a encontrar.

—¡Cass!- llamó con fingido enojo. El mohín de enfado al arrugar la nariz, lo hacía lucir muy gracioso- Yo… ¡Idiota, todavía no puedes caerte!

A una considerable distancia, el ángel sonrió. Siempre estaba escuchando. Caerse no sonaba tan mal, de hecho hasta podía ser divertido si Dean se oía así de nervioso; expectante, feliz, casi eufórico, en una sublime sensación de miedo y alegría entremezclados.

…definitivamente esto podía ser interesante. Después de todo, Dean Winchester acababa de decirle a su ruda manera que sentía lo mismo, podía leer sus emociones, y sí, eso era trampa, pero él era un ángel que iba a caerse y merecía divertirse un poco, considerando todo lo que ha sacrificado por esta guerra.

Su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más. Pensándolo mejor, tener al mayor de los Winchester como recompensar valía la pena. Dado que el idiota tenía toda la culpa, se encargaría de mantenerlo con vida para hacerle pagar.

**Take me, take me outta here it makes me** (Llévame, llévame lejos de aquí que me hace...)

**Feel so, feel so na na nana na** (...sentir tan, sentir tan na na nana na)

**Baby baby here we all crazy** (Baby, baby aquí todos estamos locos)

**You don't have to worry na na nana na** (No tienes porque preocuparte na na nana na)

**So follow me down** (Así que sígueme)

_**-Where to?-**_ (_A dónde?_)

**Out of this town** (Fuera de esta ciudad)

_**-With you-**_ (_Contigo_)

**Girl you're moving way too slow** (Chica, la manera en que te mueves es muy lenta)

**So follow me down,** (Así que sígueme)

_**-Which way?-**_ _(Por dónde?) _

**I'll show you around **(Yo te mostrare el lugar)

_**-Okay-**_

**There's a place we gotta go** (Hay un sitio al que tenemos que ir)

**Foll****ow me, follow me** (Sígueme, sígueme)

**Fa la-la-la-la**

**Fa la-la-la-la**

**Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking** (Bailando, caminando el reloj sigue avanzando)

**They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la** (Cantan, cantan la la-la-la-la)

**Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies** (Damas y caballeros, animales y bebes)

**We sing, we sing na na na-na-na** (Cantamos, cantamos na na na-na-na)

**So follow me down** (Así que sígueme)

_**-Where to?-**_ (_A dónde?_)

**Out of this town** (Fuera de esta ciudad)

_**-With you- **_(_Contigo_)

**Girl you're moving way too slow** (Chica, la manera en que te mueves es muy lenta

**So follow me down,** (Así que sígueme)

_**-Which way?-**_ (_Por dónde?_)

**I'll show you around** (Yo te mostrare el lugar)

_**-Okay-**_

**There's a place we gotta go** (Hay un sitio al que tenemos que ir)

**Follow me, follow me** (Sígueme, sígueme)

**Fa la-la-la-la **

**Fa la-la-la-la**

**Follow me, follow me** (Sígueme, sígueme)

**Fa la-la-la-la **

**Fa la-la-la-la**

**Ahh ah oh**

**Ah ah ah oh**

**Ah ah ah oh oh**

**Down down **

**Down down. **

**Down oh oh **

**Down, down. **

**Down down. **

**Down Oh, oh **

**Follow me, follow me **(Sígueme, sígueme)

**Fa la-la-la-la **

**Fa la-la-la-la**

**Follow me, follow me **(Sígueme, sígueme)

**Fa la-la-la-la **

**Fa la-la-la-la**

FIN.

Ann: ¡WIIII TERMINE º¬º! ¡Soy feliz como lombriz XD! Aunque siempre digo que los finales no son lo mío u¬uUU, igual espero que el Fic les haya gustado n-n

Ro: Tal vez los personajes le quedaron un poco OOC oO, pero, igual se hizo lo que se pudo para que saliera bien n-n

Ann: Sip TT¬TT. Además tenía muchas ganas de escribir este Fic desde hace mucho tiempo n-n, así que espero lo disfruten n-n. La canción como ya se dijo es de **3OH!3, **y pues la traducción es mía n/¬/n

Ro: Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n-n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n0n

Ro-Chan: n¬ñ


End file.
